The Way We Blend
by magicmumu
Summary: A peaceful evening in the Mills-Swan household, complete with a livingroom fort. Very Fluffy Swan Queen (Emma/Regina) fic ahead.


The Way We Blend

by Erin griffin

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing Emma/Regina (Swan Queen/Remma)

Summary: A peaceful evening in the Mills-Swan household, complete with a livingroom fort.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: As with a lot of story ideas lately, this was inspired by Imagine Your OTP. One was 'Imagine your OTP cuddling in a fort'. And now I will all day every day. Sorry about the bad title and for the fact that they are out of character a bit.

Emma knew that the reason why her wife was so huffy was because she had spent the last four hours in a fort with Henry watching episodes of the newest Batman cartoon. Whether it was the mess in the middle of the living room or the fact that she wasn't giving Regina attention was difficult to tell. "Henry, it is time for you to get ready for bed," Regina said after Emma and Henry discussed X-men cartoons over Batman cartoons. Emma pat the boy's head and closed the laptop as Henry wriggled his way back out of the fort. She heard the sound of Regina's kiss to Henry's cheek or forehead, as was routine. Emma was about to wriggle out herself (something that was a little bit more difficult since she was older, taller and five months pregnant), but there was a touch on her calf that stopped her. "Stay."

"Yes'm," Emma said, seeing as she really wasn't ready to get up, anyway. The blanket flap opened and Regina crawled in next to Emma, which surprised the blonde. As she had the habit to do, Regina placed a hand on Emma's stomach, and leaned in to kiss her wife.

"You feeling okay?" Regina asked, also a new habit of hers.

"I'm fine," Emma said softly. She accepted another kiss from the mayor and then shifted the pillows under her a little bit.

"What other movies do you have illegally downloaded on to this thing?" Regina asked.

"I don't download illegally. I stream stuff that other people have uploaded illegally. There's a difference."

Regina smiled. "Fine then, what else is on here?"

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. Pick something." The hand on Emma's stomach rubbed soothing circles on the blonde's skin, but it wasn't enough to tickle. Emma picked a few movies out that they could watch. She was in a light and cute movie mood, and Regina didn't mind that. They both needed to wind down for the evening, and when Regina picked When Night Is Falling, both agreed. Emma and Regina snuggled in together as the movie played before them, and once it was over, Regina helped Emma out of the fort. The couple debated the signifigance of the ending, mainly because Emma's look of confusion was cute, but also because Regina was certain it was a metaphor, though her mind wasn't entirely sure she grasped it either.

"Well, I think their colors blended well. Their skin, I mean. It was beautiful." Emma said about the dark and light tones of the black and white women in the movie. They made it inside their bedroom and she lifted her shirt to change into pajamas. Regina gathered the blonde into her arms from behind.

"Yes, but our colors blend even better," she said. Both women looked down at the tanned arm across a pale, but potruding stomache.

"No arguments here." There was a pause. "You know, I still need to get changed, as do you," Emma said.

"I'm thinking," Rgina replied, speaking low and softly into Emma's ear now, "that I want to see our beautiful colors mixing together... covered with sweat...in that bed..." She said these with scattered kisses on her wife's neck. Her hand slowly dropped down to the blonde's pants.

"I'm thinking I like the way you think," Emma replied. She reached to where the lamp nearest to her was, and she turned the lights off. The room was illuminated again right away.

"You can't see in the dark, and neither can I," Regina said as Emma turned to face her.

"Oh, you were being literal," Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm," Regina hummed. Her hands went back to Emma's stomach, the reason why her wife wanted the room dark. She supposed, having never been pregnant before, she couldn't understand what Emma was going through physically, but she knew that her wife, no matter how the body changed, would always fit with her. In some ways, it was as if she was growing and shifting and changing with her as she felt the ways they could mold together throughout the pregnancy. It was a very beautiful experience, one she wanted to share with Emma all throughout the process. As Regina lowered Emma onto the bed, she had many plans to worship the body under her, and when the child within enters the world, she was going to love and cherish them as well. With Emma and Henry in her life now, she had her Happily Ever After.


End file.
